


The Garden

by Theskycriestoo



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Yandere, Yandere!Cloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theskycriestoo/pseuds/Theskycriestoo
Summary: Cloud gives Aerith a garden as a gift.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	The Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little drabble for a yandere!Cloud idea I had. Hope you guys enjoy some twisted dark fluff!

“Oh, Cloud! This is gorgeous! Did you really grow all of this just for me?”    
  
Aerith gasped, her hands flying up to cup her cheeks as she looked upon the garden in front of her with wonder. She couldn’t help but rush over to get a look at all the various types of flowers he’d managed to grow. She didn’t miss the emphasis on lilies, pointing them out with a giggle.

“You remembered.”

Cloud gave her a small fond smile in return, walking closer to her. “Of course I remembered. It was how we met, after all. I wanted to make sure there were plenty of lilies. I...I consider them important.” 

She smiled again, crouching down to lightly pluck one of the lilies, turning to walk back over to him, holding it out to him with a tilt of her head. “For you.”

“Haha, Aerith, the whole point is that the garden is for you.”

“And what if I want to give some of it back to you as thanks?”

Cloud couldn’t help but feel a sense of elation at her gesture. Even when he’d given this garden to her as a gift, she still tried to give it back to him in some way. She truly was selfless. She was a goddess amongst men and he felt like the luckiest man on earth that she’d chosen to be with him. He took the flower with a smile, looking at it with fondness in his eyes.

“How did you manage to make a garden all the way out here? The soil here is normally not very good for growing much of anything.”

Cloud blinked at her question before looking a bit sheepish. “Well, it took a lot of hard work. Uh...I had to make the soil work, getting the right fertilizer and breaking up the earth enough to make it soft and water it often…”

“Ah, so  _ that’s _ why you were being so sneaky!” Aerith perked up, holding up her pointer finger and nodding resolutely. “I knew you were up to something! You can’t get anything passed _me_ , mister!”

Cloud couldn’t help but chuckle at that, giving her another small smile. “Was I really that obvious? Here I was thinking I was doing well keeping it a secret from you.”

“Well, I noticed we’d have less seeds sometimes, too. So, I was guessing you must’ve taken them for some reason. Wasn’t expecting an entire garden, though! Especially so far away from the house and the church. The soil out here is normally too dry to even attempt anything like this. I’m proud of you, Cloud.” She grinned, getting up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek.

This proceeded to leave Cloud with a blush on his features, caught a bit off guard by her affection. Even though they’d been together for a while, he still couldn’t help but get flustered by her displays of affection. He didn’t deserve her. He felt that he was barely even worth the dirt on the bottom of her shoes. When she’d give him hugs and kisses, he felt like his self-worth may just possibly be higher than he thought it was, even if he thought so for only a moment.

The smile on her face and her excitement made everything worth it. She rushed back over to the garden to begin examining all the various flowers with enthusiasm. Cloud could only watch happily, so very incredibly glad that she liked his garden.

After all, it had been very, very hard to get the fertilizer he used. He’d never tell her, of course, but he’d been very careful and tedious with his search. It had taken a while to find each and every one of the contributors to the soil.

Every person who’d looked at her weird. Every person who’d catcalled her. Every person who’d dare hurt her. Every monster who dared to even try attacking her. He’d tracked down as many of them as he could and had reveled in each and every one of their dying breaths. None of them deserved to live. No one who treated his goddess like that was worth consuming any of the air she breathed.

He’d made sure that they’d learn to make her truly happy, even if they’d only learn that lesson after they were deep beneath the dirt.

  
  



End file.
